


utterly juvenile

by InPrisonForSparkling



Series: Inheritance [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, He's cool, I HAVENT UPDATED IN AGES IM SORRYYY, M/M, Multi, Writer's Block is killing me, it's been planned to have three parts since the beginning, let's go boys, look this is the last part i promise, not beta read we die like men, part three, the Boys are vv soff and vv gay, the title was by my brother, why didn't i tell anyone? bc im a dumbass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26120074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InPrisonForSparkling/pseuds/InPrisonForSparkling
Summary: Lord Nightmare rules the multiverse with an iron fist, and it seems that only the Losts - children living in the Home for Lost SOULs - have a chance at defeating him.Thing is, they're outlaws. Criminals, as decreed by the Lord of Darkness, Nightmare himself.They've got one shot at overthrowing Nightmare, and they're going to make it count.(Sequel and finale tothey're just kidsandthey're only children, so please read those first if you haven't already!)
Relationships: AfterDeath - Relationship, Blueberry/Red, CherryBerry, Errink, Error/Ink, Errorink, Geno/Reaper, Goth/Palette Roller (Undertale), Gradient/Casey, Grasey, Killermare, Mustardberry - Relationship, NightKiller, Nightmare/Killer, OC/OC, Paperfresh, Paperjam/Fresh, Poth - Relationship
Series: Inheritance [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862998
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	1. Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Onlyplatonicirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlyplatonicirl/gifts).



He was drowning, _drowning, **drowning**_ -

Casey shot out of bed, gasping.

"Oh... just a nightmare," he muttered, getting up. "Not that bad, anyway." He walked out of his room, checking the time. 3:00 am. He needed more sleep.

It was getting harder and harder, though, to sleep the whole night. He'd been getting nightmares for about two weeks now. It was odd - Casey usually wasn't the type to dream a lot, but he'd been getting these same recurring nightmares ever since he got back.

He shrugged. It didn't matter.

* * *

Nightmare frowned slightly as he sat on his throne, twirling a crown on his finger. He was... confused. He'd taken over the multiverse, locked up his idiot brother, proven everyone who'd told him that he'd amount to nothing wrong - and yet... he still felt like something was missing.

....It couldn't be the gang, could it?

He felt a pang of regret. They'd left him soon after he took over the multiverse, deciding that they couldn't really condone making everyone miserable all the time. Honestly?

He missed them.

It wasn't something he thought he'd ever admit, but he _missed_ them. Horror, Dust, Red...

Killer...

He sighed. It wasn't... it would never happen, anyway. He was the _Guardian of Negativity_ , it wasn't like anyone could even like him, let alone-

 _No no no. Don't think about that, Nightmare_ , he scolded himself internally.

He sighed again, putting down the crown. It was the gang, and he knew it.

He shook his head. No point thinking about that now.

He had a multiverse to rule.


	2. Hot Chocolate

Gradient looked up from his book as he heard someone come into the room.

"Casey?!" he asked incredulously, seeing the tall boy barely managing to fit through the doorframe. "What the hell, it's 3 am!"

"I know..." Casey sighed dramatically, "love."

Gradient looked away, blushing. Casey knew that Gradient practically fell apart whenever he called the small skeleton that. He usually used it to get out of trouble.

"But really, though." Casey sighed again, genuinely. "I had a nightmare. Couldn't get back to sleep."

Gradient walked over and kissed him gently, before noting, "You've been having those a lot lately."

"Yeah, I know. And it's always the same one, too." Casey shook his head, then walked over to the shelf and took out a tin of hot chocolate mix.

Gradient frowned, as he grabbed two mugs from a cupboard. "That's odd."

Casey shrugged. "Yeah, I guess." He put a pot on the stove and got a carton of milk from the fridge. "But what're you doing up?"

"Just... couldn't sleep, I guess." Gradient sat down, using a bookmark to save his page.

Casey chuckled quietly. "You know... a couple of months ago, the Home for Lost SOULs didn't exist. Hell, I didn't even believe in magic."

Gradient paused for a moment. "...huh, you're right." His eyes widened. "I didn't even know I had siblings back then!"

Casey filled the mugs with hot chocolate. "D'you know how many little kids' lives we've changed? Some of them, they didn't even know who their parents were." He handed a mug to Gradient, taking a sip from the other. "Palette told me that he's realized Goth is the love of his life."

"Wait, seriously?" Gradient asked, smiling slightly. "I mean, I knew they were together, but..."

They talked like that for hours, nearly exhausting the hot chocolate supply. And, for those few hours, everything seemed right in the world.

_*They're filled with HOPE._


End file.
